L'Aprenti
by Lakitorai
Summary: Yeeeep ! Le premier chapitre de ma fic est enfin publié ! Et en entier en plus ! Sortez tous le champomy !


XXXHolic

**L'apprenti**

**Auteur :** Lakitorai ( La seule, la vraie, l'unique ! Et encore heureux !!! )

**Genre :** Bah… euh… Yaoi, aventure, et un p'tit chouâ de Romance par ci par là … .

**Rating :** T+

**Disclaimer :** Bah… y sont pas à moi en fait ( Bouhhh !!! Pas justeeuu !! )… . Par contre Heimdall ( Qui es ce ? Haha !! Vous le saurez bientôt… Huhuhu Petit corbeau qui passe derrière elle !! ), lui il est sorti tout droit de mon imagination dérangé, donc il est à moâ, et rien qu'à moâ !! Mouahahaha !!!

**Les Blabla de l'auteur :** Hyyyyyyaaaaaahhhhaaaaaaa !!!! Il est sorti ! Il est sorti !!! Le premier chapitre de ma fic est enfin arrivé !! Pour la petite information, je l'avais écrit vers fin Juillet… . Ouais, je sais c'est très long… . Mais quelques problèmes avec l'internet de mon PC m'ont empêchée d'accéder à plus tôt, et ainsi de le poster. Mais bon, à présent l'erreur est réparée , et internet marche nikel !! Yeh ! Je devrais donc pouvoir poster assez régulièrement les chapitres suivant ( Enfin, n'attendez tout de même pas de miracle de ma part… . Et oui, Bloody Soul peut vous le confirmer… je suis lenteeeeuuu TT !!! Très lenteeeeuuuu !!! Et c'est vraiment horrible croyez moi TTTT !!!!!! ). Donc… bah, wait and see … .

Sinon, petite précision… cette fic est lié scénaristiquement à « Flesh and Bones »( Elle est trouvable dans la section « Lawful Drug » sur ce formidable site qu'est ) écrite par Bloody Soul ( D'ailleurs un gros merci à elle ; sans son harcèlement quasi constant , je n'aurais probablement jamais terminée de relire et corriger ce chapitre ! Donc… merci Bloody !!!! ). En fait, elle se passe avant les évènements de la fic ; mais vous le découvrirez mieux en lisant la fic ( Je vais quand même pas tout vous spoiler !! Ca serait pas drôle sinon XD ! )…

Bon… ben… vu que je n'ai rien d'autre de particulier à rajouter… Enjoy !!!!

Chapitre 1 : Une ombre dans la nuit

La nuit était tombé depuis déjà un certain temps ; et la pleine lune brillait, éclairant de sa douce lumière argentée l'immense mégalopole Tokyoite.

Les rues était déserte ; à l'exception toutefois de notre Watanuki national qui marchait rapidement, agitant violemment ses bras dans tout les sens, pestant et vociférant à qui mieux mieux. La raison de sa colère ? Oh, tout simplement sa chère patronne Yuko ; qui avait trouvé très intelligent de siffler toute les réserves de saké de la boutique. Et qui l'avait donc envoyé, à cette heure aussi tardive, acheter de nouvelle bouteille d'alcool. Et tout ça, parce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de manger ses okonomyaki sans les accompagner de bière et de saké. « Grrrrrrrrrrr !!!! Nan mais quelle ivrogne cette fille !!!! Elle vas se flinger la santé à force de boire comme un trou !!!! » Tempêtait il.

Il y eu soudain un bruit étrange, comme le sifflement doux et entêtant d'un serpent, et Watanuki pila net. Tournant la tête dans tout les sens, il chercha à repérer la source du bruit. Mais il ne vit, ni n'entendit rien. La rue, chichement éclairé par quelques lampadaire et la lueur diffuse de la lune, était parfaitement calme. Le jeune lycéen se remit en marche, légèrement refroidi. En effet, son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose de pas naturel se baladait dans le coin ; et connaissant l'interet que lui vouait les créature « pas naturelle », ce n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. Pour se détendre un peu, il glissa ses main dans ses poche, et se mit à chantonner doucement. Sa main gauche caressa alors un instant une petite boule de fourrure qui se mit à bouger et à ronronner. Un « Gyyyyyyyyaaaaahhhhh !!!!!! » perçant déchira soudain le silence paisible de la nuit. Et Watanuki extirpa violemment de sa poche… son renard en tube, tout frétillant et ronronnant ! L'adolescent rugit « Mais qu'es ce que ça fiche dans ma poche ça !!!! » Et le fixa, des envies de meurtre flottant clairement autours de lui. Néanmoins, la présence de son petit compagnon le rassura quelque peu. Il reprit alors sa marche, le renard en tube enroulé autours de son cou, telle une écharpe. Mais, tout occupé à se plaindre et à grommeler ; il ne vit pas l'ombre serpentine qui se rapprochait lentement de lui.

Au moment ou Watanuki s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de la rue, il entendit de nouveau le sifflement, qui lui parut plus proche de lui que la dernière fois. Instantanément, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna, mais encore une fois il ne vit absolument rien. Le sifflement se refit entendre, plus distinct, et toujours plus proche. Watanuki vis son renard s'agiter dans tout les sens pour trouver lui aussi la créature responsable de cet étrange bruit. Le garçon se mit alors à courir, absolument pas rassuré, commençant même à paniquer. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Le sifflement continua, se rapprochant paresseusement, mais inexorablement du lycéen. Celui tenta de le semer, et accéléra. Peine perdu. Complètement terrorisé cette fois ci, Watanuki, se mit à courir de toute la vitesse de ses longues jambes. Il tourna de nouveau dans une ruelle, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et le retint.

Immédiatement, il poussa un hurlement strident, tout en tournoyant dans tout les sens. « Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh !!!! » Il finit par se stopper dans une position comique ; un pied en l'air, les deux mains s'agitant dans tout les sens, et fixant stupéfait la chose qui l'avait arrêté ( 1 ). Au premier regard, on aurait dit un genre d'esprit forestier, recouvert de feuillage, de ronce et de liane diverses. Mais en y regardant mieux, le lycéen entrevis la forme vague d'un visage humain ; néanmoins en partie invisible, caché par ce qui s'avérait être une lourde capuche de cuir brun, recouverte de feuille de lierre, et avec deux grand bois de cerf accroché en guise de décoration. Il entraperçu aussi de fine et longue main, à moitié caché par les feuilles qui couvrait son corps. Watanuki remarqua enfin quelques mèches folles qui flottait sous la capuche ; ainsi que la forme allongé d'un bâton de bois vermoulu et recouvert de plante lui aussi, accroché dans son dos. Complètement paralysé par la peur, et n'osant bouger ; il vis son renard se glisser souplement près du yokai, qui le flatta doucement de la main. La fine créature pelucheuse, ronronna. Et Watanuki fut un tout petit peu plus rassuré sur les intention de l'étrange être feuillu à son égard. Néanmoins le lycéen continua à fixer bêtement le yokai ; qui de son coté semblait assez gêné d'avoir provoqué une telle panique chez le garçon. La créature finit par s'exclamer dans un japonais maladroit, avec un lourd accent occidental, dont Watanuki ne pus déterminer la provenance exacte « Euh… non non !! N'ayez pas peur !! Vous… vous comprenez ce que je dit… ? Vous… parlez anglais ?

… Oui… . Fit Watanuki avec l'intonation d'une petite fille d'environs 5 ans.

Parfait ! Et celui ci se mit alors à lui parler dans un anglais parfait ; à une telle vitesse que le pauvre Watanuki ne comprit qu'a moitié ce que la créature lui raconta ; Ouf !! Enfin je rencontre quelqu'un qui comprend à peu près ce que je lui raconte !!! Décidément ; je ne n'aurait jamais cru que ce fut aussi difficile à trouver dans une ville aussi grande que Tokyo !! » Le yokai remarqua alors que les jambes maigres du lycéen avait décidée de se lancer dans une joyeuse imitation de Fred Astair ( Plutôt réussie, soit dit en passant… . ), il s'exclama alors vivement « Allons allons !!!! Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de moi ! Je peux vous certifier que je ne vous veux aucun mal !!

Je… je n'ai absolument pas peur ! » Répliqua Watanuki, dont la voix de fillette avait gagné quelques années, et était passé de 5, à 9 ans en l'occurence… . Poliment, le yokai choisi d'ignorer la réaction, et reprit doucement « Hem… . Je suis à la recherche d'une personne, pourriez vous m'aider ? Attendez, je vais vous montrer sa photo… . » Puis, il se mit à farfouiller un instant, parmi le fatras de feuille et de lianes qui composait son corps. Il en extirpa soudain une petite photo, un peu écorné, qu'il tendit à Watanuki. Celui ci la regarda, et s'exclama surprit « Mais… mais c'est Yuko !!!

Yuko… ainsi c'est comme ça qu'elle se fait appeler chez vous… . Et vous semblez la connaître jeune humain… .

Euh… oui… en quelque sorte… .

Et par le plus grand des hasards… sauriez vous ou elle vit ?

Oui… oui mais… .

Parfait ! Dans ce cas… je vous demanderais d'avoir la politesse m'y conduire… . C'est que je suis complètement perdu… cette ville est si grande… .

Euh… en fait, je doit aller… . » Watanuki hésita, cherchant un moyen de se désister. Et oui ! Il devait toujours aller acheter de l'alcool pour la sorcière. Mais le yokai fut plus rapide, et se mit en marche devant lui, demandant d'un ton légèrement impatient « Et bien !? Ou habite t'elle donc ? Vous ne compter tout de même pas m'abandonner dans cette ville immense ?! » Watanuki souffla, gémit, grogna, et finalement… explosa ! Il se mit en route, faisant de grande enjambé, et beuglant à travers la rue. Cela sembla surprendre un peu la créature, puis finalement, la fit rire doucement « Ahhhhh !!! J'en ai marre !!! J'en ai marre !!! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ce genre d'histoire !!!! Puis il se tourna vers le yokai hilare ; Bon…OK !! Suivez moi, c'est par là !!!! ET C'EST PAS DROLE !!!!!!! »

Yuko Ichihara, dit aussi La Sorcière des Dimension, ou bien encore La Sorcière de l'Extrême Orient ; attendait patiemment cher son homme à tout faire, vêtu d'un splendide yukata blanc à motif de carpe, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses atouts féminin… . Elle n'était pas seule, puisque Maru et Moro ainsi que Mokona attendait avec elle le retour de Watanuki… afin de pouvoir enfin se siffler tout le bon alcool que le jeune homme ne manquerait pas de ramener. Soudain, elle l'aperçu ; et lui lança joyeusement « Mon petit Watanuki, tu es enfin de retour !!! J'espère que tu n'a pas oublié d'acheter des crackers pour accompagner la bière et le saké !!

Grrrrr !!!!! Watanuki jeta un regard sombre à Yuko ; J'ai pas pu !

Quoiiii ?!! » A ces mots, la jeune femme se coula alors contre le garçon ; les yeux noirs, et l'aura de Sadako flottant librement autours d'elle. « Watanuki… . Je crois bien qu'il vas falloir rajouter cet énorme oubli sur ta note… . Si ça continu comme ça ; tu n'es pas prêt d'être débarrassé de tes vision… fu fu fu !!

WWWEEEEEEE !!!!! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ; Hurla en retour le lycéen ; C'est… c'est cette chose là !!!!!!

Hem ! Jeune humain, je vous prierais d'être un peu plus poli ! Je ne suis pas une chose !! Réagit le yokai, piqué au vif. Puis, il se tourna vers Yuko, et s'inclina poliment ; Néanmoins ; je confirme ce que vous a dit votre serviteur ; c'est bel et bien de ma faute, s'il n'a put vous rapporter ce que vous désireriez… . Faite lui en donc grâce pour cette fois. » Yuko eut un léger sourire, et aquiesca au grand soulagement de Watanuki. Elle demanda alors à la créature « Bien… et si vous vous présentiez à présent !

Oh ! Pardonnez mon impolitesse ; je suis Heimdall Asrai ( 2 ). Normalement, je vous avait envoyé une lettre pour vous prévenir de mon arrivé… .

Ah ! C'est donc vous ! En effet, je l'ai bien reçu… . Vous êtes venu de loin dit donc ! La Norvège ( 3 ), ce n'est pas la porte à coté ! Et tout ça, juste pour que j'exauce un de vos vœu…

Hmm ! En quelque sorte… .

… . Et bien entrez donc… Heimdall. » Le yokai la remercia et pénétra dans le jardin de la boutique. Il retira alors sa capuche ; et fit tomber ce que Watanuki avait pris pour son corps, et qui s'avérait en fait être une lourde cape recouverte de feuillage diverses. Ce qui stupéfia le lycéen. En effet ; sous le vêtement de feuillage, se trouvait un très beau jeune homme au cheveux clair ; vêtu d'une longue chemise blanche, d'un gilet noir avec une petite chaîne en argent, d'un pantalon en jean noir lui aussi, et d'une paire de botte en cuir de la même couleur. L'homme était élancé, maigre, et vaguement efféminé. Il avait aussi un visage très fin, de grand yeux bleu minéral, et de longue oreille pointue et effilée. Watanuki recula en crabe, surprenant l'homme et faisant de nouveau rire Yuko « C'est… c'est quoi ce truc !! » S'exclama t'il. La jeune femme eut un grand sourire, et s'exclama, tapotant doucement l'épaule d'Heimdall « Voyons Watanuki ! tu n'as donc jamais vu d'elfes dans les livres ou les films ?

EHHHHHH !!!!!!! C'est un elfe !?! Comme… comme Legolas dans le Seigneur des Anneaux !!!!

Hemhem !! Heimdall toussota ; Alors… autant je ne nie pas l'apport culturel de Tolkien avec sa saga du Seigneur des Anneaux… autant nous comparer au elfes tel qu'il les décrit est peut être un petit peu exagéré… . Même si Orlando Bloom fait un très bon elfe ( 4 ) dans son genre… .

… Ha ( 5 )… . » Fit Watanuki perplexe. Yuko fit un signe discret au jeune elfe « Bon… . Et si nous entrions ; pour que vous puissiez m'exposer votre souhait… .

Avec plaisir… . » Fit celui ci. Et il se glissa avec élégance sur le chemin menant à terrasse. Watanuki, la route ainsi dégagé, entra aussi. Mais au moment ou il passait près de Yuko ; celle ci glissa soudain sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et se tourner vers elle violemment. Yuko le regarda sérieusement, lui montrant un petit objet brillant et ovale, qu'elle tenait entre deux de ses doigts. Elle finit par articuler « … . Hum… .

Yuko… qu'es ce que c'est… ?

… Une écaille… .

Ne ?

Watanuki… .

Hein ? Hein ?

… Hum… rien… . Bon ! Laissons cela de coté, veux tu ! Et elle agita la main ; Allez viens ! J'ai soif, et j'ai toujours faim !! Fais nous donc un peu réchauffer ces délicieux okonomyaki que tu avais préparé !!

NAN MAIS JE REVE !!!!!!

Et n'oublie surtout pas la sauce !!!!

Grrrrrrr !!!!!! » Grogna Watanuki, enfilant son cher torchons blanc sur sa tête. Il se dirigea ensuite à grande enjambé vers la cuisine. Suivi par une Yuko hilare.

Dans le salon ; Yuko était assise en face d'Heimdall, qui gratouillait paisiblement le ventre de Mokona, le faisant pyupyuter à qui mieux mieux. Elle prit soudain la parole « Bien, Heimdall… . Tout d'abords ; je tenais à vous remercier... . Vous avez sauvé mon employé ; et vu qu'il a été assez dur à dénicher, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en changer maintenant… . » Et elle posa l'écaille sur l'épais tapis qui couvrait le sol. Heimdall la prit délicatement, et l'observa. Son visage se ferma soudain, et il murmura « Hum… . C'était donc bien l'aura d'une créature maléfique que j'avais senti autour de votre serviteur… . Une créature originaire de mon pays, qui plus est… . Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce fut aussi grave… .

… . Et vous allez faire quoi ?

… ; Petit sourire ; Ca, je pense que ça dépendra un peu de vous… Sorcière de la Lune et des Hommes ( 6 ).

Bien sur… .

… . » Le sourire s'élargit. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et un Watanuki grommelant entra, portant les okonomyaki ainsi que des nems, et une bouteille de sauce. Il déposa les plats sur une petite table de bois incrusté, puis s'assit à son tours sur le sol. Yuko s'exclama alors, toute contente « Hyyyyaaaaa !!! Mon petit Watanuki !!! Tu es vraiment l'homme de ménage idéal… . Je peux t'assurer que tu n'aura aucun problème pour te trouver un mari plus tard !! » Watanuki choisi d'ignorer la réflexion de la sorcière, et se contenta d'un simple grognement appuyé pour toute réponse. Heimdall rit, et Yuko fit de même. Puis, elle s'adressa ensuite à l'elfe « Bien… . Et si me faisiez part de votre souhait… ; Mais alors que Watanuki se levait et faisait mine de partir, elle le retint ; Non ! Watanuki, tu devrait rester… cela te concerne aussi après tout… .

Ne ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas rapidement comprendre… .

… ; Heimdall murmura doucement ; Pourquoi donc me poser cette question... vous savez très bien quel va être mon souhait…

Certes… . Mais c'est par pure politesse.

Ha… . Dans ce cas… très bien. Il se racla alors légèrement la gorge, et dit, avec une certaine emphase ; Yuko Ichihara… appelée ici bas « Sorcière de l'Extrême-Orient », très grande magicienne parmi les hommes ; moi Heimdall Asrai, appelé ici bas « Mage de Jade », grand magicien parmi les miens… je souhaiterais devenir votre apprenti !! » Il y eu un long moment de silence ; puis Watanuki, sans un bruit, s'effondra sur le sol, perdant momentanément conscience. Et oui !! La surprise avait été un peu trop forte pour lui… . Heimdall le regarda étonné, et Yuko ricana. Mokona quand à lui, sauta alors sur sa tête et entama une samba sur son visage, afin de le réveiller. Yuko eut un léger sourire, puis s'adressa à l'elfe, toujours avec le même ton solennel « Très bien ! Moi ; Yuko Ichihara, appelée ici bas « Sorcière de l'Extrême-Orient », très grande magicienne parmi les miens ; accepte de te prendre comme apprenti ; toi Heimdall Asrai, appelé ici bas « Mage de Jade », grand magicien parmi les elfes. Je te demanderais juste une petite compensation… afin de sceller l'accord… .

Hmm… j'avais en effet entendu parler de cette règle… . Quelque chose de précieux au yeux du demandeur, contre un vœu à formuler… et à exaucer… .

Premier règlement de la maison, mon cher apprenti !! Le sourire de la sorcière s'accentua.

Et que dois'je donc vous donner Yuko-san ?

… ; La jeune femme réfléchi un instant ; puis désigna soudain l'imposante boucle d'oreille en jade que le jeune homme portait ; Ceci fera amplement l'affaire !

C'est que… ; L'elfe hésita un instant ; Elle m'est très précieuse… .

C'est justement pour cela que je la veux ! Après tout, c'est elle qui représente ton statut… . Et tu y tient beaucoup… à ton statut… .

Hum… . ; Il soupira, resta un moment silencieux, et finalement ôta la boucle de son oreille, puis la posa dans la main tendu ; Très bien, je vous la donne comme compensation ; afin que vous puissiez exaucer mon souhait ! » Ce fut à ce moment là, que Watanuki émergea. Après avoir envoyé bouler contre le mur un Mokona qui était passé de la samba au danses traditionnelles russes, et qui balançait joyeusement ses pieds sur le crâne du lycéen ; il se redressa. Pour voir Heimdall donner sa boucle d'oreille à la sorcière. Il grogna « Yuko !!! Vous ne l'avez quand même pas engagé… .

Et bien si !! Désormais il est mon apprenti !!

Bah… et moi ?

Toi… . Mais tu reste toujours mon homme à tout faire, mon petit Watanuki ! Tu es toujours préposé au ménage de la boutique ; et Heimdall lui, va apprendre la magie avec moi ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Elle sourit ; Hyyyaa !!! Maintenant je n'ai plus a m'en faire… quelqu'un pour faire le ménage chez moi ; et un autre pour préparer les sort à ma place… Haaaaahhhh !!!! Je suis vraiment une femme comblée !!

Guuuueeeuuuuhhh !!!

Yuko-san ; puis'je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

Mmmm… voui ! Accompagne Watanuki !

He ??? Le jeune lycéen fixa la sorcière étonné ; Koiii ! Pourquoi il doit m'accompagner ?

Je te rappelle que tu n'a toujours pas ramené de l'alcool pour accompagner les okonomyaki !

QUOIIII !!!! C'est… c'est vraiment aussi important que ça !?!

Tu ne compte quand même pas me laisser manger ces délicieux okonomyaki sans alcool !! » A la penser du chemin qu'il allait encore devoir faire, Watanuki se senti très très fatigué. Mais c'était sans compter sur Heimdall qui le saisit par le bras et le traîna de force jusqu'à l'entrée, en lançant à la cantonade « Très bien Yuko-san ! A tout à l'heure !! Bon, petit serviteur en avant !!! Allons chercher du saké !

JE NE SUIS PAS UN SERVITEUR !!!!! Hurla Watanuki.

Et n'oubliez pas de me prendre des cookies !! » Leur cria Yuko hilare.

Plus tard ; quand ils furent partis, Yuko s'allongea lascivement, gratouillant Mokona. Elle murmura lentement, pour elle même « J'ai l'impression que notre cher Watanuki a un peu de mal à avaler l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre… . Et pourtant… . ; Son sourire s'élargit ; Il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue… Heimdall a aussi son rôle à jouer dans cet histoire… . » Et elle rit doucement… .

**A suivre… .**

**Ouf ! Et un chapitre fini !! Un !!! Allez ! Et bientôt… le prochain chapitre !**

**Les p'tits chiffres, et ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire :**

**1 ) :** Pour celles qui aimeraient avoir une petite idée de la tronche que fait Watanuki à cet instant là ; il vous suffit foncer voir le superbe film d'XXXHolic ( Que vous avez toutes achetée bien surs ! ), et plus précisément au moment ou celui ci se fait surprendre par Doméki dans la salle des Antennes !!

**2 ) :** Alors les Asrai : c'est tout simplement le nom qui ont été donnés aux Elfes Sylvains dans Warhammer ( C'était juste histoire de mettre une chtite référence à mon wargame préféré dans la fic ! ) !

**3 ) :** Ahhh… La Norvège ! Le pays d'origine des vikings, et de toutes les légendes scandinave… . Donc… le pays d'origine idéal pour un elfe comme Heimdall… .

**4 ) :** Aéthie : Sautille partout en poussant des gloussements hystérique Orlandooooooooo !!!!! T'es trop bôôôôôôô !!!

Laki : … -- ;; No coment… .

**5 ) :** Bloody Soul : B !!

Laki : Et voila ! Maintenant vous connaissez toutes le nouveau tic de langage de Bloody Soul !

**6 ) :** Alors en fait ; j'ai décidé ( Arbitrairement, lol ! ) que c'était ainsi que les elfes surnommerait Yuko ( Perso, moi je trouve que ça sonne bien comme noms… . )

**Euh… Review ?**


End file.
